


Field Trip to Terror

by butterfly_gARDEN



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_gARDEN/pseuds/butterfly_gARDEN
Summary: The Tribe has gathered in Lucifer's penthouse for a Halloween movie marathon. Tribe ensues.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Field Trip to Terror

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place around the viewing of a horror movie. Graphic violence is described. Please self monitor.

The lovers ran into each others’ arms, music swelling, as the credits began rolling up Lucifer’s large TV screen. While Maze complained loudly about the “lame” ending to the film, she, Ella, Chloe, and Linda refilled their glasses, preparing themselves for the next film as The Tribe enjoyed their Halloween fright fest movie marathon.

“Let’s see,” said Linda, “...coming up next...Field Trip to Terror. Sounds good...and cheesy.”

“Field Trip to Terror?” said Chloe. “Oh my God, my MOM’S in it! I never saw it before.”

“Your mom’s in it and you never saw it?” asked Ella incredulously.

“I never saw half the stuff she was in,” Chloe answered, “If I wasn’t on a sound stage myself, I was being tutored for all the school I missed. I really never got out much, so...no. Never saw it.”

There wasn’t a tinge of bitterness in Chloe’s voice, but then again, there never was. But, The Tribe always knew not to push Chloe about her childhood and teenage years-and besides, the movie was starting.

Penelope Decker, playing the role of a high school science teacher, was standing by the yellow school bus taking attendance as the doomed students boarded, a clever plot design to introduce the viewers to the main characters.

“Think she’ll make it to the end?” asked Maze, seated on the floor with a mouthful of popcorn.

“Yeah, I think so,” said Chloe, “She usually plays the badass. Besides, she has to lead the surviving students to safety, right?”

“Mmmm, yeah, if you say so,” said Maze, unconvinced.

The first student to board was a carelessly-dressed girl with an armload of books and thick glasses-The Nerd, obviously. She, in turn, was followed by the Nice Kid. The ubiquitous Couple in Love came next, followed by the Bitch. In this movie, the Bitch was an overly entitled, popular cheerleader with a busy social life who had more important things to do with her time than attend a field trip, and she made no bones about telling everyone that-including Penelope’s character. Huffing, with eyes rolling, she got on the bus.

As several “extras” made their way onto the bus, an arrogant jock walked up to Penelope’s character and defiantly gave her a hard time. Every horror movie needed an Asshole, after all. Clearly, Asshole gave every indication that he was not going to abide by anything his teacher said. At THIS point, the bus driver stepped up and intervened with the jock, who shrugged his shoulders and turned away with a parting jab. With an overly confident smirk, Asshole walked down the aisle, intentionally knocking The Nerd’s books off her lap onto the floor.

Afterward, the second teacher-a good-looking man, of course, walked up to Penelope, and the two began arguing.

“Okay, who’re we shipping?” asked Ella.

“I think it will be the other teacher,” said Chloe, “because they don’t get along right now.”

“I don’t know, though,” said Linda, “the bus driver’s nice, and he intervened with Asshole. Oh wait, he’s TOO nice. Yeah, never mind, he’s probably going to die.”

“Mmmm,” said Ella, “I think Chloe’s right.”

“Yeah,” agreed Maze, “Maybe they’ll DIE together.”

The Tribe just smirked and rolled their eyes. They’d known Maze for years, nothing that came out of her mouth shocked them anymore. Besides, it was a slasher film, for all they knew, Maze was right.

The ill-fated bus pulled away from the school and began its ascent into the mountains. There were brief moments where bits and pieces of conversation were shown between all the characters, with the Asshole harrassing The Nerd. The male teacher was trying to get to know Penelope’s character a little better, but was having no luck. “It’s too early in the show for budding romance,” Linda had said.

“So. Any ideas on how they’re going to get stranded? Theories? Theories?” asked Linda, pausing the movie. Linda was Remote Queen that night. Remote Queen had the sacred duty of pausing shows for bathroom breaks, drink refills, or for other necessary movie interruptions.

“Bus driver’s gonna get shot through the windshield and crash the bus,” answered Maze.

“Asshole’s gonna throw something, it’s gonna knock the bus driver out and the bus will crash,” said Ella, in turn.

“One of the wheels is going to hit a rut in the road, the tire will come off, the bus driver will lose control, and the bus will start careening down the side of the mountain,” said Chloe.

“Maybe the bus driver will have a fatal heart attack,” said Linda, “and the bus will go out of control and roll down the mountain.”

As Linda resumed the movie, The Tribe watched as one of the wheels hits a rut in the road, the bus driver lost control, and the bus careened down the side of the mountain, ending up sideways in a ravine as the occupants screamed in terror. The bus driver was killed, impaled by a sapling trunk that went through the windshield. Blood was streaming down his chin from his open mouth, much to Maze’s approval.

“Chloe!” The Tribe held up their drinks and toasted, then turned back to the movie.

Now Penelope’s character and the other teacher faced a terrible dilemma. Several of the nameless extra students were killed on impact, leaving swaths of blood and gore in the bus-especially on the windows, but the two teachers managed to get the surviving students out of the overturned bus, and they made their way back to the road. Many of the students were injured, including one who is unconscious and had to be carried.

“It’s the 90’s, so no one has a cell phone, the teachers realize the sun’s about to go down, and they need to find shelter. They look up and see an old, abandoned cabin,” predicted Ella.

Sure enough, Penelope’s character sees the cabin, and the group starts heading that way.

“Ella!” The Tribe toasted, clinking their drinks and gulping.

There is no elecricity in the cabin, but the male teacher got a fire going in the fieldstone fireplace. Then, the group sat about the fire trying to brainstorm what their next step should be. Tempers were rising, people began ignoring the issue and began taking personal jabs at each other, but Penelope and the other teacher made several attempts to get the group to work together. The Bitch began saying that none of this would have happened if they hadn’t had to go on the field trip to begin with. (“Well, THAT sealed her fate,” said Chloe. “Yup,” agreed the rest of The Tribe.) Due to the melee on screen, none of the characters noticed the young Couple in Love had snuck outside. Giggling and hand in hand, the couple made their way to a dilapidated barn on the property, clueless to the grave danger they faced.

“They’re gonna bone,” Maze called out, “Then,...they’re gonna DIE.”

True to Maze’s prediction, while lying together in a post-coital embrace in the hay, they were deeply engrossed in conversation when the shadows around them began to shift. As the music became ominous, the shadow of a tall person with a raised axe came into view. The couple began screaming and attempting to get away, with the young man was heroically shielding his girlfriend, but to no avail. Blood started spraying everywhere, including the camera lens, for visual effect. An amputated hand lay in the bloody hay, and the music faded away.

“Maze!” everybody toasted, after clinking their glasses.

Maze was literally rolling on the floor she was laughing so hard. “That. Was. Awesome,” she said, gasping for breath. “You definitely need to show this one to Lucifer. He’ll love it!”

“Awww man, they always get the blood spatter wrong,” said Ella, pushing buttered popcorn in her mouth.

“I know, right?” agreed Chloe, drinking her glass of red wine. “Why don’t they actually consult with some experts? I mean, Los Angeles has one of the largest police departments in the United States. We have more than one CSI unit. We could really help, you know?” She reached for more popcorn.

The group in the house now realized that the couple was missing. The music is ominous as members of the group search the house, including the ubiquitous creepy cellar, with working flashlights that appeared out of nowhere.

“Who’s next? Bitch, or Asshole?” Linda asked, reaching for the popcorn.

“I don’t think it’ll be anyone, yet. We have to get at least one scene where we get spooked, but it turns out to be nothing” replied Ella. “They haven’t done that to us, yet.”

Within moments, one of the students pulled on the door to a closet in the creepy cellar. A loud discord was heard in the sound track as an old mannequin fell out of the closet and hit the floor. The students jumped backwards, laughed awkwardly, and headed back upstairs.

“Ella!” The Tribe toasted.

When everyone had regrouped in front of the fire, it was confirmed that the Couple in Love wasn’t in the house. The two teachers decided to check the barn, eventually discovering the two bodies in the hayloft. Penelope’s character covered her mouth with her hands and screamed. The Tribe turned and looked at Chloe.

“Oh,” she said, “my mother is FAMOUS for her screams. They had to work a scream into the script somehow…”

Further talk was interrupted as they watched the two teachers walking around the mutilated bodies.

“DON’T WALK THROUGH THE CRIME SCENE!” yelled Chloe and Ella at the same time. Chloe facepalmed. “Why do they always DO that?” Chloe said exasperatedly.

“I know, right?” said Ella. “It makes my job so much harder. I have to collect everyone’s shoes, and clothes, and…”

While Ella and Chloe were talking, the two teachers had run back to the cabin. Finally, it had occurred to them that they needed to find a phone. They located a phone in the kitchen, but the line had been cut, of course. Officially in danger, the teachers insisted that the group must stay together in the cabin. They decide that they’ll all go for help in the morning.

The next scene took place in a police precinct, where the chief had just gotten a phone call informing him that a killer, Wesley Mason, had escaped from prison, and was at large. Having been severely mistreated by his parents, Wesley snapped one night after his parents beat him, and hacked them to death with an axe. Of course, Wesley Mason used to live in the cabin where the ill-fated high school students were taking cover.

Immediately, a manhunt was on. All six cops in the precinct got up and ran for the door. Time was of the essence.

Chloe laughed. “Just like that, they’re going to organize a manhunt? A six-cop manhunt?”

“Six-Cop Manhunt? Sounds like a name for a rock band,” giggled Ella, which earned her a laugh from The Tribe. “But hey, it’s not like they have any other resources to utilize, right?” Ella continued. “Like, there’s no mutual aid at all. No helicopters, no forest rangers, no sheriffs, federal agents...”

“Oh, I think The Bitch is about to die.” redirected Linda. Sure enough, the film had cut back to the cabin. The Bitch had decided that she wasn’t waiting until morning. While everyone was asleep, she had grabbed a flashlight and had snuck out the front door. As she was walking down the driveway, she began hearing noises behind her, but every time she stopped and turned around, she couldn’t see anything. The music turned ominous.

“Oh for crying out loud,” said Linda exasperatedly, “why don’t they EVER just listen to the sound track? Fewer lives would be lost if they’d just pay attention to the music.”

“Seriously!” agreed Ella.

“What fun would THAT be?” grumbled Maze.

“I don’t get it. They always stop and turn around,” said Chloe, “but the killer is always hidden in the brush off to the side-they’re always grabbed from the side and dragged-”

The Bitch is suddenly grabbed from the brush off to her right side. She manages to get away, and runs screaming down the driveway, but trips and falls. The axe-wielding shadow advances on her, and blood goes flying every which way. The flashlight rolls down the driveway. Once again, Maze laughed hysterically, tears rolling down her face. Chloe and Ella, consoled themselves with buttered popcorn, despairing over the fact that blood wouldn’t flow all the way down the driveway like that.

Linda shook her head. “They always fall and sprain their ankles.”

“Oh well,” said Maze, “Sucks to be them. But...Chloe!”

“Chloe!” The Tribe toasted, before resuming the film.

“Whoa, here we go, guys,” said Ella, “The teacher/teacher ship is about. To. Sail.”

Somehow, the male teacher looked out the window and saw The Bitch’s body lying in the unlit driveway. Dejectedly, he was walking back to the cabin when Penelope’s character walked out onto the veranda to meet him. They made their way through an angst-filled discussion about what is happening, then began talking about themselves, their emotional walls lowering. Sure enough, Penelope walked into the male teacher’s arms, and the kissing began.

“Whoo! Whoo! Penel.O.PEE! Penel.O.PEE! Yeah, Mom! Whoo! The Tribe was whooping it up, cheering and laughing, They were so caught up in the action that none of them heard the elevator door ding. Slowly, a lone, dark figure walked into the penthouse and quietly crept toward the group, stopping behind the couch where Chloe and Ella were sitting. Wordlessly, the figure bent over.

“What are we watching, ladies?”

The bloodcurdling screams emitted from The Tribe rivalled those of the deepest, most despicable corridors in Hell. Having leapt into a crouched position onto the coffee table, karambits twirling, Maze had knocked over the bottles of liquid refreshments with her stiletto heel, and currently a Zen waterfall of various alcoholic beverages was flowing off the edge. In the meantime, Chloe had been in the process of passing the popcorn bowl over to Linda. In her terror, she flipped it, and it landed upside down...on Lucifer’s head.

If someone had offered Chloe one million dollars to flip the popcorn bowl onto Lucifer’s head, she would be out the money. If Malcom Graham had held a gun to her daughter’s head and told Chloe to flip the bowl, Trixie would have been dead. But tonight, Chloe Jane Decker had landed a thousand to one shot.

“Bloody Hell, Detective, you just got melted butter on my Armani,” groused the devil.

“Dude! That’s karma for sneaking up on us,” retorted Ella.

“Oh my God, Lucifer, what were you thinking?” asked Chloe, still gasping, before realization set in. Lucifer Bloody Morningstar, the bespoke gentleman who never had a hair out of place, was leaning over the couch-wearing a popcorn bowl on his head...and he was COVERED in the stuff. Chloe went from furious to giggling out loud in a three-second paradigm shift. Immediately, four cell phones were pointed at him.

“Mazikeen! Mazikeen! Don’t take a pic-” *click* “ugh.”

“Ms. Lopez, please put down your pho-” *click * “dearie me!”

*click* “Et tu, Doctor?”

“Detective, if you want to have sex later on, I suggest-” * click* “Bloody Hell!”

Remote Queen had paused the movie by then, and The Tribe got to work cleaning up the mess. Lucifer being compulsively fastidious, cleaning supplies were abundant and easily located. In no time, both the Italian leather couch and the floor were devoid of popcorn and grease. The coffee table and surrounding floor were cleaned up, the various bottles replaced, and a fresh batch of popcorn was ready. Lucifer cleaned himself up, removing both his waistcoat and suit jacket, and soon reemerged, wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Walking over to Chloe, he sat next to her on the couch, drawing her close to him.

Linda gave Lucifer a quick recap. “So, Penelope and that guy are teachers. They were on a bus full of high school students. The bus crashed, and now they’re all trapped in this cabin and there’s an axe murderer on the loose.”

“Ah, thank you, Linda,” said Lucifer.

Just as Linda was about to start the movie, she realized, “Hey, ladies, Ella guessed the make-out scene.”

“Oh! Oh! You’re right,” said Chloe, “I forgot in all the excitement.”

“Ella!” The Tribe toasted.

Linda resumed the movie while Lucifer sat watching “his” girls, mystified at what just happened.

“Hey! I think Asshole’s up,” said Maze.

As if on cue, Asshole launched a smartass verbal assault on Penelope’s character and stormed out the back door.

“No no no, this isn’t right at all,” said Lucifer. “It’s supposed to be the teenage couple having sex.”

“Dude! That was like, twenty-five minutes ago,” said Ella.

“The Bitch, then?” asked Lucifer.

“Dead in the driveway,” answered Maze.

“Bloody Hell, I’m going to have to watch this one all over again, aren’t I?” said Lucifer.

Everyone’s attention was back on the screen as Asshole walked over behind a tree, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

“I bet he had no idea just how bad cigarettes were for his health,” quipped Linda, to everyone’s amusement.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” said Lucifer. Remote Queen hit pause and looked at Lucifer expectantly.

“What do we know about Asshole? Is he in cahoots with an unethical corporation or tech lab? I mean, is he in any way responsible for bringing the killer here?” asked Lucifer.It wasn't a bad question.

“Nah, Buddy, there's no science fiction component to this one; it's just a traditional slasher film. He’s just a high school jock,” replied Ella.

“Ah! Thank you, Ms. Lopez,” said Lucifer.

The film resumed. “Dearie me, why don’t they ever listen to the sound track?” said Lucifer. “If they’d just PAY ATTENTION…”

“Dude,...” said Ella shaking her head.

“That’s what I’M saying,” said Linda. “Lotta lives would be saved-aaaaaaaand, there we go,” she continued as the shadowy axe figure struck.

Blood went flying, Asshole was screaming, and then his head was seen rolling down the nearby embankment. Maze was positively cackling.

“Lucifer! Remember that soccer game?” Maze called over when she had sufficiently recovered.

“Oh, Mazie, how could I ever forget?” Lucifer replied.

The soccer game had been epic, literally cutthroat, since demons were involved. Disemboweled demons and amputated limbs had littered the field of the arena. Then, with two seconds remaining on the clock, Maze scored the winning field goal-with Louis XVI’s head.

Maze was noted and feared among the demons. For millenia, she was Lucifer’s right hand demon. She was a master-no, she was THE master torturer. Additionally she was a skilled warrior, one of Lucifer’s finest generals. She fought fiercely; victory was her only goal. But when she kicked that final field goal, Mazikeen of the Lilim became legend.

Lucifer’s attention was now on the conversation between Ella, Chloe, and Linda. “Yeah, so, the heart stops beating the second a person dies, right? So, if decapitation is the cause of death, or if decapitation occurs shortly after death, then yeah, It would leave a huge blood trail like that,” Ella was explaining, “But if decapitation happens much later, you might not get much of a trail at all. In fact,” she continued, chewing on popcorn, “sometimes we have to break out the Luminol to actually track where the head came from-especially if all we find is the head.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Chloe, “And sometimes the head will hit something and bounce off in a different direction altogether, so you really need a blood trail or Luminol.”

“One time, Dan and I had to walk down the L.A. River looking for a head. Turns out, the perpetrator threw the head so hard that it bounced off an overturned shopping cart that was lying there, and flew into the bushes up on the bank. So weird.” said Chloe, taking a gulp of wine.

“Oh, was that Chang’s case?” asked Ella, as Chloe nodded yes, “He told me about that one. Cray cray.”

Remote Queen got the movie going again. All this time, The Nerd was over at a corner bookshelf trying to find out anything about the property, with Nice Kid giving her a hand. Together, the two of them found an old scrapbook about the family, and it included articles about the double homicide that took place. Quickly, they brought it over to the group.

“Awww,” said Ella, “Nice Kid is helping The Ner-” and she froze.

Immediately, Remote Queen paused the movie as Chloe scooted away from Lucifer and wrapped her arms around her friend.

“You okay?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah yeah, I’m good. I’m fine,” Ella said, her voice cracking slightly.

“Do you want to watch something else?” Chloe continued, softly.

Ella sat up with resolve. “No. No, this is Tribe Night, dammit. Pete Daily doesn’t get to take Tribe Night away from me. We’re going to watch this movie, and drink, and eat popcorn, and have fun, so, screw him.”

“Screw him!” The Tribe toasted, with Lucifer joining in, this time.

The movie resumed. Armed with the upsetting new information, Penelope’s character ran over to the kitchen counter and turned on the old transister radio, which miraculously had working batteries. To their horror, they heard a newscast warning listeners to be careful because Wesley Mason has escaped from prison. Wesley Mason chose THIS exact moment to break through the back door.

Panic ensued as Mason began swinging his axe at the hapless students while they attempted to flee. Penelope’s character grabbed a conveniently-placed baseball bat and started swinging at Mason. “Run!” she instructs the students as Mason turns toward her.

“See? Told you she’s the badass,” said Chloe, successfully passing the popcorn to Linda.

“Go Penelope!” The Tribe cheered, as Lucifer looked on, a bemused smirk on his face.

As the students were running down the hill, screaming, the male teacher grabbed Mason from behind.

“Run,” croaked Linda, “Save yourself!”

“Run!” said the male teacher to Penelope, “Save yourself!”

“Linda!” toasted The Tribe, laughing.

As the teacher and Mason start fighting, Remote Queen hit the pause button. “So? What are we thinking?”

“Teacher gets hacked to bits,” said Maze.

“Six-Cop Manhunt pulls up at the last minute, shoots Mason, and the male teacher stumbles, injured into my Mom’s arms, and they live happily ever after,” said Chloe.

“Six-Cop Manhunt?” said Lucifer, bemusedly, “Sounds like the name of a rock band.”

“Dude,” said Ella shaking her head and facepalming, “You’re so far behind.”

“Well, I think Six-Cop Manhunt will get their man,” said Linda, “but the teacher will be fatally injured. Penelope will get to him just in time for a touching farewell, and BOOM! Dead.”

“Hey, guys? What if we get a Night of the Living Dead situation?” said Ella. “Teacher kills Mason, right? But then Six-Cop Manhunt shows up, sees him staggering around the cabin and shoots him dead. Like, totally ironic.”

“Oh, I LIKE that!” said Linda.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great!” agreed Chloe.

“If it’s a head shot and his brains go all over the place, I’m in,” said Maze, swigging her vodka.

Remote Queen hit play. Six-Cop Manhunt came screeching onto the scene in their vehicles, jumping out with their pistols drawn.

“What the hell are they carrying? Cap guns?” giggled Chloe.

“I know, right?” laughed Ella. “Police issue cap guns.”

At that moment, Six-Cop Manhunt opened fire on the house with what should have been their insufficient firepower, striking Mason and killing him. Moments later, two of the cops entered the house and carried out the body of the dying teacher, and Penelope’s character began running to him.

“You know, it’s really not fair,” said Chloe, “I had to take two semesters of criminal case procedure to earn my Criminal Justice degree-and obviously, these guys didn’t have to.”

“Not every cop is as brilliant as you, Detective. In fact, most cops are not,” said Lucifer, pulling Chloe close and kissing her temple.

“Awww! You guys are so-oh!” said Ella, as the action on the screen got interesting.

Penelope’s character was cradling the dying teacher in her arms as he made her promise not to mourn him, and that she should seek someone special to love.

“Rosebud,” croaked Linda, as the teacher died, earning her a hearty laugh from both The Tribe and Lucifer.

“Linda!” The Tribe toasted.

The next scene showed a bus pulling up to the high school and the bedraggled survivors were reunited with their families. The principal was on scene offering comforting words to Penelope’s character, as she grieved.

“Lame,” said Maze, “What’s with all these movies ending with-whoop? Hold that thought.”

The camera pans in on the cabin once again. A shadowy figure walks in the front door and props an axe up against the wall before the credits start to roll.

“Much better ending than the last one we watched,” said Maze appreciatively.

******

Remote Queen hit pause. “I’ve got to ask you something,” she said to Chloe and Ella. “Obviously, this on screen carnage doesn’t get to you. You were watching it, eating popcorn, drinking booze. How about with actual cases?”

“Oh, Doctor,” said Lucifer. “One day, I was looking for the Detective and saw her in Ms. Lopez’s lab. When I walked in, they were looking at some particularly gruesome crime scene photos-we’re talking about blood and brain matter, everywhere-and they were eating egg salad sandwiches. I assure you, NOTHING gets to them.”

“Well,” said Chloe, “It was lunchtime, and Trixie had all these leftover Easter eggs, so…”

“So, actual blood and gore don’t bother you, either?” asked Linda.

“Oh...occasionally a scene will get to me, but not usually,” replied Chloe. “Not anymore, anyway. The actual crime scene doesn’t make me ill, Linda, it’s the motive FOR the crime scene that tends to make me sick.”

“Yeah, same,” said Ella. “The crime scene, for me, is a kind of jigsaw puzzle, you know? And it’s fascinating. And it’s fun. But when you put the pieces together, you usually get a really ugly picture.”

“The monsters in these movies? They’re not real. This is just entertainment. The real monsters are rapists, drug dealers, pedophiles, serial killers, human traffickers, you name it...monsters are human. Evil, remorseless humans,” said Chloe.

Lucifer cleared his throat beside Chloe. When she turned to look at him, she noticed that he was looking down, his eyes were glassy, and he was blinking rapidly. Gently, she reached up, placed her hand on his cheek, and turned his face make him look at her.

“Monsters,” she repeatedly, “are _human_. Evil, remorseless _humans_.”

He nodded, looking at her lovingly. She was a healer- _his_ healer, and she didn't even realize that.

Linda shook her head in understanding. Taking a breath, she broke the tension in the room by picking up the remote and saying, “What’s next?”

And the fright fest continued well into the night.


End file.
